Murasakibara's miracle snack
by chi-lin
Summary: usual days in teikou, and murasakibara give kise some snacks, but aomine ate it! And suddenly... what happened to him? The magical snack changed his body with his future one! What will happened? aokise, future!aoxkise, aoxfuture!kise
1. a miracle of a snack

Murasakibara's miracle snack

Pairing : aokise, future!aominexkise, aominexfuture!kise

Summary : usual days in teikou, and murasakibara give kise some snacks, but aomine ate it! And suddenly... what happened to him? The magical snack changed his body with his future one! What will happened?

Author note :

Lol idk, i had this idea and just wanted to upload it since i felt depressed from all aokise angst and i read aokise's fans in tumblr about they're tired with aokise angst? Sad ending? Aokuro onesided and never happy kise? I felt the same.

And i didn't intend to made you cried from all angst here. Kay. Enjoy dudes and dudettes whatever.

My bbys deserve happiness, and as loyal fujoshi fans of them (i sacrificed my time writing this while i was supposed to do my homework and etc) i made this.

I got no idea what will happened in the next chapter nor i do know when will i update since i'm busy with all the exams coming. Really. And this is my first multi-chapter fic.

Un-beta.

And i insert official moment that we, aokise shippers, love. It's frickin official *dances like a noob

I got no time for this, disclaimer! I didn't own the beautiful kiseki no sedai since it's tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei's bbys. Lol i write this in hurry sorry.

Hope you like it, sorry for the long note!

Happy reading~

* * *

"ne, ne aominecchi! Let's go one on one again! I will win this time!"

Said the blonde and handsome teenager as he approached the ace of teiko. The taller tanned man just sighed.

"oi, kise. This is already the 16th time. This will be the last." and then he smirked as he gave the ball to the blonde. "you will not win again, since the one who can beat me is me."

"heh, and i have to be the one who make you change that." replied the other as kise run toward aomine and trying to pass him to dunk the ball. But as soon as he approached the tanned male, like a fast lightning, aomine get the ball away from kise and run faster. Just as kise about to get the ball back, aomine made score, again.

The blonde just whined as he didn't get any scores from aomine. And that's the typical afternoon activities at basketball club at teiko middle school. The "generation of miracles", as what they called, always practice together until noon.

"haah, just wait i'll catch up with you, aominecchi!", kise said as he get his towel and wiped his sweat.

"heh, still years later if you want to beat me." aomine replied as he laughed at the blonde. Kise just pouted and drink some waters.

"well, it's enough for today. There will be another practice tommorow, so don't be late or, you know what you will face." said another teenager with red hair and different coloured eyes known as the tyrany captain, akashi seijuurou, with menacing aura.

Nobody wanted to messed up with him since they know what will be waiting for them if they have guts to go against him.

"aka-chin, let's go buy some snacks on our way home." said tall body with purple hair and with unimpressed face. "you only have thoughts about snacks, atsushi." replied akashi as he walk away to his locker with murasakibara atsushi, following behind him.

"hey, kise. You put these balls into the storage. This time it was your turn anyway, and don't even asked for help. Or else i will not continue lend my notebooks" another voice said as a green-haired teenager looked fixing his glasses while wiping his sweat with a towel.

"haaaa, midorimacchi is crueel!" kise whined as he stopped drinking and walked to gather all the basketballs on the floor. Right, kise always asked Midorima shintarou, the accurate shooter and horoscope freak, as he had a cute little rabbit doll on his left hand, said it was his lucky item or something, to borrowed his notebook on class and as the return, kise willingly to take midorima's turn to always gathered the basketballs after practice and put it in storage. But eventhough it looked like give and take friends relationship, they are quite good friends.

"oof! Huh?" kise stepped back as he looked what is in front of him as he felt he just bumped into something. And that something was kuroko tetsuya, the 6th phantom who was able to did misdirection so people sometimes didn't recognized him and has the best expressionless face.

"kise-kun, please look around you carefully, i know i have height problems but please don't push me back again." he said as kise apologized to him "k-kurokocchii! I'm sorry, really i didn't see you there!" and hugged the light blue haired boy and was pushed back as kuroko went to change his clothes and ignored the blonde.

"everybody is so mean to meee, ssu!" kise whined and aomine groaned as he watched the blonde pick up the balls and looked at him with his best kicked puppy sad eyes.

"i want this to be over, not because i pity you, and doing everyone's favor to shut your whiny up." aomine said as he ruffled kise's hair and helped the blonde. Kise smiled up and as soon as they done, they went to change their clothes.

* * *

As they already changed their clothes, they walked out together and headed to the nearest convenience store. They chatted on their way and as soon as they reached the convenience store, they bought their own flavour popsicles. It was kuroko first who bought it some day ago and the others were curious with the taste because kuroko always bought the same popsicles. Since then, it was their usual habits to buy popsicles and ice creams after they practice.

"ne, ne! Midorimacchi, pay for us too!" kise teased as he saw the glasses teenager glared at him from the cashier as he paid for his red-bean soup. He prefer red-bean soup rather than some ice cream. Akashi were looking at a tofu shop near the convenience store with murasakibara as he followed the red haired teenager like a chicken following its mother.

"i didn't remember having a debt from you, kise. And ice cream is not healthy, you should stop eating it after practice." midorima scoffed. Kise just laughed at the tsundere-ness and how much midorima cared for others.

"kurokocchi! What flavour is your ice cream?" kise asked as he choose strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"it look the same, but the taste is vanilla, kise-kun." kuroko replied.

"what about murasakicchi?" kise asked as he paid after midorima's turn and he torned the plastic as he taste the ice cream happily.

"mine is candy flavour. What's ki-chin's?" he replied as he chomped his ice cream.

Everyone almost stared at the unusual flavour but decided to shrugged it off. Kise almost replied but was cut by aomine suddenly noms his ice cream while he still hasn't finish his.

"mhm, strawberry. Mine is watermelon. I like both anyway" he commented and kise just laughed.

"aominecchi is like a child! You had yours but you take minee! Not fair!" kise jokingly whined and bite some also from aomine's ice cream. And then they fight to get a bite from each other ice cream.

"daiki, ryota, stop your stupid lover quarelling." akashi threatened as the hetero chromatic eyes stared with dark aura and it worked effectively as both of the male quited down. The others just continue their way as the power forward and the small forward continue behind them. They chat with each others, murasakibara were chatting and sharing some of his snacks with kise, akashi and midorima talked each other about the strategy to their next match with other school, aomine and kuroko just chat about why satsuki didn't come to the club today and aomine just answer nonchalantly about girl stuff she had to buy and hanging out with her friends and stuff and they talking about schools stuff, and some interesting topics, and when they reach their own way to each houses, they say goodbye to each other and parted to continue to their own houses.

Aomine take kise's hand and hold it as the blonde blushed by the sudden contact from the tanned male. "it' been a long time since we last got our time together." he said as his eyes found kise's eyes. Kise just smiled and squeezed his hand that holding aomine's.

Yes, the ace and the copycat of GOM are going out. It wasn't a new news for the members too. They don't even tell the others about them being together, but since akashi already knew it and had a feeling about it and told the others, they didn't go against it. It was aomine who confessed first and kise, truly accepted it since his admire toward the tanned male already seen and continue from admire become love.

"ne,ne aominecchii, murocchi gave me this snacks, do you want to eat it? I'm not really hungry" kise asks him as he offered the tanned male the snack. Since aomine eat a lot and ice cream is just not enough for him, he just accept it and eat it until they got to the model's apartment. Kise is living by himself, so they got no problem doing their 'activities' there.

As soon as they reached kise's apartment, aomine pinned the blonde against the wall. "i'm still hungry you know. I want to eat you." he said as he throw away the snack he ate earlier and attacking the blonde's neck. The sudden attack from the tanned male making kise blushes furiously and yelps. he is always getting turned on by the affections that aomine gives.

Right when they were making out and kise was carried bridal style to his bedroom, aomine discarded the uniform that getting in the way for him to get into kise's pants. Kise just obediently helping aomine, because he was eager too. They both rarely got times like this, since the blonde always working as model and whenever he worked, he will be busy until late of night and rarely got time for his boyfriend.

"aominecchi... Hurry" said the blonde as he whined. The taller male just chuckled and kissing him. As they reached the bed and aomine put the blonde softly in bed, he discarded his own clothes. Kise just watching him, feeling his boxer really tight he circled his arms around aomine's neck when aomine pinned him to the bed and starting to kissing again. That's when aomine squeeze kise's butt cheek and kise gasp, he took the chance to dominate the kiss and letting his tongue slip in the blonde's mouth.

"hmmn, aominec-chi.. Haah" is the only thing he could say. And just about aomine working on the blonde's nipples as he licked it, suddenly...

POOOFF!

There's white fog around kise, and the confused blonde just stared dumbfoundedly.

"a-aominecchi?" asked kise as he backed away from the shadow figure in front of him.

The fog become less, and kise was able to see what's in front of him. He couldn't be more astonished than this, because his aominecchi, has turned into someone that look like aomine, but look older and he was wearing a cop uniform.

"huh? Ryouta? What the hell? Why are you... "

His voice more heavy and huskier as kise examining the well-built sexy body in front of him.

"a-aominecchi?"

He squeaks manly. Right. Manly. Not to mention his furious blushes that made his face really red.

Then both of the male were silent and stared into each other.

"EEEEHHHH?!" as they shout and point each other.

And soon they realized they were in such an awkward position.

"WAAAHH!" they jumped back and still stared into each other.

"w-why... Aominecchi... Y-you..." kise stuttered as he used the blanket to covered his body.

"ryouta... You... That is... Teikou uniform?" the older aomine also seems speechless.

"what the hell?" they said in unison.

* * *

Right at the snacks in the trash bin.

_'magical rainbow sponge cake! _

_The taste of magical rainbow in the cake, _

_Bringing you the unexpected magic! Beware of the awesomeness!'_

* * *

To be continued.


	2. awkwardness and then?

Murasakibara's miracle snack

Pairing : aokise, future!aominexkise, aominexfuture!kise

Summary : usual days in teikou, and murasakibara give kise some snacks, but aomine ate it! And suddenly... what happened to him? The magical snack changed his body with his future one! What will happened?

Warning : some cursed word and un-beta so maybe some of you will be twitching seeing the grammatical errors anywhere? Sorry my english are bad ;_; also... OOC? Idk OTL

Disclaimer: i didn't own kuroko no basuke. If i owned it, i would make gay pairings everywhere lol anyway kuroko no basuke belongs to tadatoshi fujimaki~~! :D

* * *

The orange-purple indigo skies was nowhere to be seen and instead a dark blue sky with all lights from homes and tall buildings with people still busily doing their activities in shibuya, just all districts where people usually hang around.

But instead Kise sat in his living room properly, face to face, with about 25-ish-year-old police officer, who was supposed to be middle school student and his boyfriend, aomine daiki. The sight of two males was really awkward since they didn't know what the hell is happening and what they should do right at that time. A heavy silence with neither of them start some conversation instead. Kise still felt flustered because he got no idea what to say, and was seen in an unappropriate state. He feel ashamed, eventhough he know aomine is pervert, but he is kind of self concious. Kise just stared intensely at the floor as if he never seen it. The taller male was wearing his cop uniform, but he felt somewhat too formal and decided to change with aomine's clothes, because it was bigger size than kise's and he left it at kise's house, because, aomine usually stayed up at the weekend so it will be more convenient, and vice versa.

A cough was heard, as kise flinched, and decided to face the tanned man. It's true that they will get no where, but they really didn't know where they should start. So, the dark blue haired male started it first as he scratched his hair.

"i never knew this kind of thing happened. I don't even wished to go back to teikou days. I'm fucking confused as hell, but i think you are as confused as me."  
"u-umm... yeah. A-ano... what should i call you? Aominecchi? B-but we're... you... i mean... umm..." kise replied.  
"how about daiki? It'll be confusing if you keep calling me aomine or aominecchi... " daiki stated.  
"o-oh.. okay. Daiki-san." Kise tried.  
"i'm fine with daikicchi. The future you also called me like that anyway." The tanned male look away and a bit blushing. He knew that when he was in teikou, he hate that nickname, but kise kept calling him with that nickname and now he like it. But he felt so glad that kise didn't saw the blush.

A grumbled sound from kise's stomach made him flustered and blushing as red as a ripe tomato. Daiki just stared at him and laughed. Kise was a bit shocked but he smiled shyly. It was already 6.23 PM anyway. They decided to cook together with ingredients kise have in fridge. At least kise was glad the awkwardness seems to melt down and they felt comfortable and fine now.

As he also glanced at the young adult of aomine daiki, he felt somehow amazed. His hair was still the same colour, the deep and dark rich blue that he loved, the piercing eyes, not as scary like akashi's and every face structure that he always remembered, the same cheek he caressed whenever they're cuddling, it didn't change too much. Only that he's taller, and his broad shoulder, his arms also have biceps, it was really visible and kise knew that muscles the bluenette had, was from every practice and 1-on-1 they had everytime they played basketball together and maybe from the punishment akashi gave to them whenever they lack of practise. He aso noticed that daiki's hand is just bigger. And his fingers are long. He wondered if he intertwined his hand with the older male, maybe kise's hand would look like a girl's hand. He also realized how daiki could easily use knife and cut the fillet chicken for their dinner.

"daikicchi... i didn't know you could cook. I mean aominecchi never cook! I was always the one who cook whenever we ate dinner, you know, whenever aominecchi come over... aominecchi is really lazy you know! But you never listened eventhough i called you lazy... momoicchi too, she has already bored for telling how lazy you are."  
daiki laughed. He ruffled kise's hair and continue cutting the carrot he got from the fridge also other vegetables while kise was stirring the simple curry and started up some conversation to get to know each other. It was awkward to talked to your lover, that came from future.  
"i used to be lazy, and about how can i cook? You worked as a model. And sometimes you came home late. It could be around midnight, Even morning. You are so busy as hell. So sometimes i made simple dish to eat by myself. Sometimes satsuki would come over to cook, to my apartment. But hell, she's just come to bitching about her love life until my ears hurt. She's still like that right? Well, if i'm lazy usually i'd just go to convenience store and buy bentos." Daiki explained.

Kise listened and laughed a bit, it was true that momoi is so talkactive, but kise never mind about that, she is fun and sometimes momoi would told him some things that kise didn't knew about aomine. He hummed and then he noticed something from what daki told him earlier. he never thought he would still did his job as model. He always thinks about his career after high school, even after college. He wanted to become a pilot, he could travel anywhere, he could see how wide and broad the sky above the horizon the same sky that he admired, the same amount of how much he love his lover. He always re-think about unconvenience the distance wil be if he travelling. Not to forget about how risky the flight, it wasn't his life, but also many passangers' life in his hand. Not that he hate his work as model, but wouldn't your lover hate it if whenever they go with fans following them? He also wanted some privacy with his aomine. And then he gasped, making the man beside him turned his head and asked what's wrong with him.

"if... you tell me about the future me, will it change something? Are you by any chance... didn't like about my occupation so you try to change me not to become a model?" kise suddenly asked.  
if midorima was there, he would be shocked and checked if kise got a fever or something, because he rarely think and always called dense by the others. As if his brain wasn't borned to be a thinker.  
the dark blue haired male just barked out his laugh and held his stomach as if kise already told him a really funny joke, and kise just hit the others arm playfully as he pouted angrily, which look rather 'cutely' for daiki.

Finally after about 1-2 minutes, daki finally calmed down and wiped his tears, kise turned off the stove and storm off angrily with a plate of curry in his hand, he went to the living room and sulked as he turned on the tv, watching a documentation about the wildlife in savannah. It was random and he still felt angry. Daiki finally came in and sat beside kise as he also brought his curry in the plate. Kise just get up and then made a distance from daiki. The other just did the same and sat near kise. They keep doing it until kise's patience exploded.

"why are you following me! Sit there! I'm being mad at you!" he huffed cutely and continued eating his curry. Daiki just scratched his head and then he sat near kise. He trapped the blonde as he circled his arms in the teen's waist, knowing the next move will be making a distance with him.

"i'm sorry okay. I was just really never thought you would say that. Some things never changed, huh? And no, i don't. Be as what you wanted to be. Follow your dream, if you want to be a pilot, then be it. i knew that distance would be our problem, either you will be a model or a pilot. But we managed it somehow. Sometimes when i'm free, i'd follow and accompany you." he smirked as he saw the golden-eyes male's ear became red, as if the older male could read what he was worrying.

"i'm from future you know. I knew what your work, even your dream, and moreover you're the one always said to told each other about not keeping a secret about each other. We already discussed this, later actually, not when you're in middle school." He continued and nuzzled the younger male, as kise keep blushing and felt rather awkward at the hug that the older male give to him. Being sneaky, the tanned male stole a kiss as his lips touch the pale, white skin, on the younger's cheek. Kise yelps and turned his head around as he stared shockedly and pouted.

"not fair! You also didn't change a bit! I could never win you whenever you always being romantic and sweet... you always win every argumet we had by doing this to me... " kise puffed his cheek as he crossed his arm. The sound of television just become the background, since nobody paid any attention. Daiki laughed.

"because i could never imagine if you became angry to me, and then you'd left me alone. i don't want to walk by my self in the path that was made for both of us. You know i always being stubborn for my pride." Daiki answered sincerely as he smiled and look into kise's golden eyes, the eyes that he always love. Kise felt tears and heat rushing up to his face. he always felt insecure because his aominecchi look as if he don't care. He knew he believed the tanned male, but he just couldn't help it. he sometimes have that kind of feeling, afraid if aomine bored of him, afraid of how aomine will just leave him, afraid of aomine would never love him. He felt his hand wet, as he knew he couldn't held up the tears that rolled down his beautiful flushed cheek.

He felt happy. Glad. He was glad that now he knew, it was not only him who felt so insecure toward the tanned male. Only by that statement, the explaining that daiki gave to him, now that he felt sure, he wasn't wrong to choose who would be the one he will spend his life with.

He felt a pair of lips met his as he yelp and it was an easy access to let the other's tongue in. It wasn't a kiss that aomine usually did with kise. Usually, they would kiss rather rough, full with passion and lust, completely showing how much they need. This one was rather sweet, lovingly. Slowly daiki moved his tongue as kise also did the same. They closed their eyes, and enjoying each other company. Daiki's arms still hugging the blonde, as one of it moved slowly to kise's neck, held and caress the blonde's head. He soothes away the teen, as he felt no tears rolling down from kise's cheek. Kise moaned into the kiss. He didn't need to be told, he could feel his face heating up and flushes in perfect pink blushes. He felt the butterfly flutter his stomach, the heartbeat of his thumped loudly that he afraid daiki could heard it. The blonde just held the older's T-shirt.

Soon the need of air made them separated and panted, a string of saliva could be seen, as they look into each other, and trying to get as much air they need. Kise's head was pulled to be rest in the crook of daiki's neck, as he take a deep breath. It was the same scent of aomine. Daiki's scent was just... more mild, and strong. It wasn't cigarrette. But he loved either's scent. Sometimes it made him safe. The sound of daiki's heart, the beat of it calmed kise's down.

"Don't cry okay. I hate seeing you cry, expecially when i was the one who caused it." daiki said as he caress the blonde's hair and leaned on kise's head. He was really relax, being in his lover embrace. Well, his lover from future of course. Kise finally stopped crying and they continue eating their dinner in comfortable silence. They just happily chat about the tv programme they watched. After they had done, kise decided to wash the dishes, and daiki said he was going to take a bath. Kise just nodded and after he heard the sound of the other male went into the bathroom, he felt his knee weak as he let himself fell down and in position of sitting in front of the sink.

He blushed and he never knew that side of aomine. He had no idea about how cool aomine will be and how he is really mature, not like a jerk heartless bastard. But eventhough his aominecchi looked like a heartless bastard, he always gave his reason that always logical and kise accepted it. he love his aominecchi after all! He was really mature and grew up, it felt so different with his aominecchi. Kise finally stand up again and continue washing the dishes.

'wait... i just kissed with daikicchi who actually is aominecchi from future! Whaa! If if... aominecchi knew this he would be so jealous! What should i do? B-but... it was still the same aomine right...? uhh... this is just felt so awkward.' Kise blushed.  
'b-but... daikicchi is just so mature... and and... i just didn't used to with a romantic aominecchi! I mean i like it b-but... my heart already thumped crazily! I couldn't even count how much my face already blushing...' kise sighed as he remembered the kiss earlier and tried to calmed his heart down.  
he dried the plates and put it in the cupboard as he turned back to checked if daiki already done with the bath, he jumped and yelped back to the counter as he saw the taller male was behind him and he didn't even notice his presence!

"d-d-daikicchi! You scared me!" kise stuttered. He, once again, blushed as he saw daiki is half naked and only wearing pants and towel hang around his neck. He could look the tanned male's hair dripping wet, as the water rolled down from his chin to his collar bone, the broad shoulder he mentioned, and that sexy abs daiki had, it was somehow made kise's pants felt tight. The bluenette laughed and apologized, he reached out his arms and kise's eyes went wide.  
"w-wait, daikicchi!" kise looked away and closed his eyes. He felt hand beside him, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that daiki gulped down a bottle of mineral water that he got at the counter from behind kise.

"pfft, what were you thinking, huh, kise?" daiki smirked and pinned the horny blonde as he put his arms and trapped the younger's male. Kise could only stuttered and looked away from the older's stares. It was getting on his nerves and made him like a prey going to be eaten.  
"n-n-nothing! I-i... i didn't realized you were b-behind me all this time!" kise explained as he cursed because his voice hitched and made the other laughed again.  
"well, i guess i was just being good at sneaking behind you, hmm?" daiki said as his voice is huskier and he whispered at the blonde's ear, making kise even more turned on, by the scent of shampoo kise's and the nice smell daiki had. Kise knew that he had to get out from there. So he tried his best to break from the older's grip and run into the bathroom. He swore he could heard the older just laughed and went to watch tv again.

Once kise got into the bathroom, kise cursed. How could they just did that?! it was really awkward in the afternoon and now he was getting hard by the adult aomine?!  
'waaaaa! I'm sorry aominecchi! You're too cool!' his inner thought said. He finally able to calmed his heart down again, he decided to just get a bath and take care of his condition now.

* * *

-after about 45 minutes-

The blonde came out from the bathroom, in his T-shirt and short. He remembered that he had to separated the trash, because tommorow would be the day to collect the trash. He went to the kitchen and get a big plastic bag and went to the trash bin to separate between trashes that is flammable, could be recycle or organic one.

While he was separating the trashes, he saw the snack that aomine ate earlier. He noticed that it was from murasakibara. He choosed it randomly, he didn't even knew what he picked.

_'magical rainbow sponge cake! _

_The taste of magical rainbow in the cake, _

_Bringing you the unexpected magic! Beware of the awesomeness!'_

'Unexpected magic? What the hell?' kise thought. Then it clicked and kise gasped.  
"so this is what made all of this nonsense thing happened? Just from a snack?" kise yelled and facepalmed. It was something stupid, but he never thought that this could lead into something like travel-time thing.

"what the hell is happened kise?" asked the older male as he curious when he heard the younger yeller. Kise turned and met a confused eyes, he explained what he just found and then the bluenette understand about how they could be in that situation.

"well, i think we should ask murasakicchi about how he got this snack from. And- wait. OH SHIT." Kise whacked his head and his face went paled. "huh? What's wrong again?" daiki asked, hoping that nothing bad would happened.

The blonde just stared at him and made the older felt nervous, out of patience because the younger's face showed a hint of panic and stressed.

"daikicchi... tommorow is school day." Finally, kise blurted out.  
"..." they both stared at each other.  
"well, shit then." Daiki said.  
kise facepalmed. He sighed and wondered how to explained all of it to akashi, of course, since there will be practice, also the others.

Tommorow is going to be a long day with explanation.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author note :

So heeey! I updated. I changed the author note at the end. I wrote this... with no idea how this will be omg. I just realized that i use 'muro-chin's' at the title and facepalmed my self. I already changed it to be murasakibara now. I felt so stupid since i made a teikou centre fic and then i used himuro's name... Dafuq? Sorry, really. I am a newbie, no a noob. -_-" *bowdown and apologized  
so do you like it? i hope so. I knew i just made a lame story *cried  
anyway, next are going to be future!kise and aomine~~ i have no damn idea about how is it going to be lol x'DD actually i thought maybe i will made how future!aomine met the kiseki no sedai. X'D but nah, the future!kise and aomine needed to be showed too!  
i think future!kise will be a bit seme-ish? Since he'll be taller than aomine lol x'D send me suggestion? Just PM me lD  
thank you for reading, and thank you who already follow and review! :D


	3. well, that escalated quickly?

**murasakibara miracle's snack **

chapter 3

**disclaimer** : aomine and kise belongs to **tadatoshi fujimaki**!  
and also many thanks for my beta-reader, who kindly helped me!, **princesslover26**, and all of you who already read!

* * *

"Ugh..."

Aomine blinked. He felt such a headache as he held his head and closed his eyes for a moment. The last thing he remembered was that Kise and him were in Kise's room and was about to make love or something, when he felt like he fell down and hit his head.

"Wait... how did I fall?" He said out loud.

"—nhh, Daiki?" Aomine froze. Wait, why does Kise's voice become deeper and...

He turned around to find a half-naked blonde man, tied up with handcuff, and his breath slowed with his flushed face, stared into Aomine's deep dark blue orbs. Seeing such an enticing sight, Aomine felt turned on.

"K-Kise..?" but why did he feel like this Kise was different? He remembered that he didn't have any handcuff nor have he tied Kise with that. This Kise also looked older than him. He looked around and noticed that the place he was in now were different.

"Wait... Daiki? Why do you suddenly... look younger? Wait... that is Teikou's uniform right? Weren't you weari—Aominecchi?" the older male looked surprised and then he grabbed the tanned male face and examining the younger. He even tried to pull Aomine's blue hairs to check if this was real or not and after he heard a scream and the pleading to let go from the bluenet, he realized that Aomine has turned into his younger self, right back when they were still in Teikou.

"Oh my gosh! You're really Daiki's younger self! How the hell this is happening?" Kise gasped and asked the younger.

Aomine just grumbled, "I don't even know, okay?! This just suddenly happened! Urgh... why do you have to pull my hair, anyway..." he replied, annoyed, while rubbing his head right on the spot where Kise had pulled his hair.

"Umm, I'd like to explain but... err... could you please reach that key on the bed side table? I think this need to be released." The older male smiled sheepishly. Aomine blushed a bit; he remembered this-half-naked-Kise-look-alike man was tied. He didn't know what kind of kink foreplay that the blonde just had but he just did what he was told to.

_Click. _"Ah, thank you-ssu!" The blonde's smile was really similar with his Kise's. Right, he still didn't know what was happening. He caught a glimpse of the scenery outside that made him even sure that this was not Kise's apartment. He grunted; he just wanted this end, so he thought if he closed his eyes he would be back to his Kise.

A cough was heard. Aomine turned his head to see the blonde already getting dressed with a long-sleeved brown shirt. The bluenet could see how much this man is so similar with Kise, except that he was a bit taller than him, blonde hair just a bit longer, and much, much sexier.

"Umm, well, do you want to have some tea?" the taller male scratched his head. Aomine was sure that he would need a good explanation, even though he predicted that the blonde male also didn't know what had happened.

"Yeah, sure." The bluenet followed as the chance to getting familiar with where he was now.

* * *

"So yeah, I think this is very random but... you travelled time with your future self?" The blonde sat across the bluenet as they drank some tea to calm their mind down.

"Well, I don't know what actually happened to me... Kise-san?" Aomine felt weird calling the older Kise, as he finally understand a bit that this abnormal situation that made him able to travel time to the future self.

"..." Kise stared. And then he started laughing hysterically. Aomine, who felt embarrassed and regretted what he said, protested to him.

"O-oi! What the hell?! I was trying to be polite you know!" said Aomine angrily.

"Pfffft, gomen, gomenne... b-but... pfthahaha! It's just so formal! I could never imagine that this kind of rare chance would happen, pfft, the cocky ace would call my name politely... it's just... u-ke-ru~ * bwahahaha!" Kise said as he held his stomach, unable to hold his laugh. The mood just literally lit up as they joked around and laughed at each other.

"Just call me Ryouta. It became a habit of yours to call me like that." Kise smiled as he finished his tea and decided to wash the dishes. Aomine scanned the whole apartment. It was big, so much space. It's also neat, and clean. Knowing that he was so lazy, Kise must have been the one to do the cleaning. Or maybe his future self would learn how to do the cleaning? 'After second thought, it's impossible.' he thought. The furniture itself looked so extravagant, the couch, the coffee table, this apartment even had LED TV.

"Oi, Ryouta, is this your apartment or my future self's?" Aomine asked the blonde as he heard the water was running. The distance between living room and kitchen wasn't that far anyway.

"Huh? Couldn't you tell, Aominecchi? It's our apartment." He replied.

"Eh?! We live together?" Aomine turned his head as he got interested and saw the taller male nodded but his back still facing Aomine.

"Yeah, this apartment costs a lot, but since our jobs paid us pretty well, we managed somehow. You're the one who suggested and brought me along to live with you." Ryouta smiled.

* * *

_The atmosphere around the sidewalk was sweet, filled with couples everywhere. Well, it was Valentine's Day, after all. Colourful lights from shops brightened the streets and showed the beautiful night life of Tokyo. Even though the weather was rather cold, it just made the couples seems warm and made the sight of the sidewalk even livelier. _

_A sight of a handsome blonde-haired man was seen from a cafe, he seemed to be waiting his date to come. A frowned was written all over his face as he sipped his caramel latte cappuccino that he had just ordered. He kept on checking his inbox and saw no e-mail at all. The cafe wasn't full with people; rather there were just a few people there. The atmosphere inside of the cafe was very warm and cozy. It was the perfect situation to relax and enjoyed some time. _

_A bell of the cafe's door was heard, and the waitress greeted the __customer that just came. A tanned male with his dark blue hair._

"_Where would you like to sit, sir?" asked the waitress as she smiled, showing such hospitality._

"No thanks. I have seen my friend there." Replied such deep voice that made the blonde man perk up and turn his head to the source of the voice. His face was really happy and glad he finally that there was no need to wait anymore.

"_Aominecchi! You're late!" the blonde man huffed as he crossed his arm._

"Sorry, Kise. Satsuki made me do all the reports. Even when I pleaded to her to let me go this once, she just locked me up and released me until I had done with it. Damn that woman." replied the bluenet.

"Ehh? I thought Momoicchi always the one who made all reports whenever you work? Hmph, maybe that because you keep slacking on your job and sleep during your shifts, right?" Kise laughed as he asked for the menu from a waitress.

"Hey, I did that because you kept me up all night long." Aomine smirked as he teased Kise, whose face now flushed.

"Aominecchi! We're in public you know!" Kise sighed, "You always say everything so bluntly." He added.

"Well, you like it anyway." And they started ordering dinner as they smiled at each other.

_After they filled their stomach up, they went out from the cafe and take a walk around._

"Whoaah! It's freaking cold out here! It's so different from the cafe, Aominecchi!" Kise loudly said beside Aomine, who rubbing his hands repeatedly to warm his body again.

"Oh, shut up Kise. Like I couldn't feel it. But damn, you're right. I could even see my breath." Aomine continued as he breathed and the white fog was seen. Kise laughed and did the same that Aomine just done.

"_Ne, Aominecchi... tonight I can't stay too long, my manager told me I will have to go to a photo-shoot tomorrow. She said the location was very far! I already packed my things from my apartment. But I think it'll be easier if I go home tonight. She said she would pick me up tomorrow. She only knew my apartment, not yours! So, we only have a little time now..." Kise explained as he smiled sadly. _

_He regretted this, preferring to spend his time with his lover, but both of them knew and had talked about this. If work had to separated them for a while, they had come to an agreement that one of them would have to explained first and talk about it together. They tried so hard not to have any work on the weekend, but sometimes, work just demanded more from a professional, right?_

"_Heh? But won't it be easier if you went from Tokyo?" Aomine asked, trying to hold Kise back. It was valentines, after all._

"Well, but my manager didn't know where your place is, Aominecchi." Kise sighed.

"Well, how about I drop you off tomorrow morning to the location of the photo-shoot? I'll ask Satsuki for days off. I didn't skip my shifts since last week, so I think she would allow me. How about it?" Aomine replied. "Wait here." The bluenet reached for his phone and dialled the pink haired-girl.

_Kise stared at the tanned man, his face felt warm as he can't stop grinning ear to ear. He never seen Aomine hold him back and try to search any way just for the sake of them spending time together, usually the taller male would just shrugged it off and agreed with it. He felt so happy because it's only a few times; Aomine tried something for just cherished the time for them together, like this one. _

_He laughed as he saw the bluenet frowned and keep pleading to his childhood best friend. _

"_Please Satsuki, just this time! I'll even give you Tetsu's photos that you asked me last month from the reunion trip we all went together! Okay?" Kise snickered, Aomine really always have his ways to make Momoi agree. _

"_...really? Thanks, Satsuki. I owe you a lot. Yes. Sure. Next time, then. Okay, bye. Yes, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Aomine smiled as he put his phone back to his pocket._

Kise, who was amused by the conversation, smiled as he approached the dark haired male and held his hand and pulled him to walk with him hand in hand.

"So, does that mean you will spend the night at my apartment?" Aomine asked again.

Kise laughed. He turned suddenly and kissed Aomine on the lips. It was just a chaste kiss and before Aomine could turn it into a make-out session, Kise pulled away and hugged Aomine's arm.

"_Of course, you _Aho_minecchi." Kise felt his face warming up. Aomine just nuzzled his hair as they continued walking to Aomine's apartment. _

_On their way, Aomine broke the comfortable silence between them._

"So, where is your photo shoot location? I'll drop you o—"

"Why?" Kise interrupted him.

"What do you mean why?" Aomine confused.

"It's just that I'm curious. Ne, tell me what's your motive to keep me from going home tonight. We just did it yesterday. I know that you usually horny, Aominecchi, but just feels so special." Kise answered.

"..."

"Do you always have to ruin the atmosphere?" Aomine groaned and continued, "I'm not horny, well, it's true whatever about you is making me horny, but this time it's not that one. I could always do it to you if you want to, every day, anyway." He replied with his cocky smiles.

"W-wha?! Aominecchi you pervert! I'll walk funnily and what kind of excuses do I have to make to tell my manager?!" Kise hit Aomine's arm. "But, seriously, why?"

"_Mhm, because I wanted to talk."_

"_We're talking, Aominecchi. "_

"About you, moving in to my apartment."

"_Well, we're tal- WAIT, WHAT?!" Kise, surprised, gasped as he stared at Aomine. _

_The bluenet just tilted his head in confusion. _

"_What? I said it right?" Aomine answered._

"_Y-yes b-but... isn't that..."_

_Aomine scratched his head. He reached for his pocket, and handed out something to Kise's hand. He turned his head a bit to hide his blush, and felt a bit glad for his tanned skin that didn't show it too much._

"_Your V-day gift. You already arranged out the date for tonight. This is the least I could do to you." Aomine explained. Kise just gaped his mouth as he stared at the copy of the bluenet's apartment key. Kise felt like he couldn't be happier than this. _

"_Ryouta," Aomine held Kise's chin so that the tanned male could see the golden eyes of his lover's that he loved very much. _

"_Let's live together." _

_Kise felt his eyes sting and kissed Aomine again as he circled his arms around the taller male's neck. _

"_Yes, Aominecchi." Kise smiled and pulled away. Aomine wiped Kise's happy tears and kissed him again on the forehead as the blonde hugged the tanned male. They didn't care about people's stares, or if there were even any. Since all that they could see were just couples that getting occupied with being lovey-dovey each other._

* * *

Ryouta sighed. He could never forget about the key. It was the best Valentine's gift from his Aomine, since Aomine was rarely romantic with Kise. But whenever he did that to Kise, the blonde just found himself helplessly falling in love again and again. Well, now that his Aomine turned younger, he still did love him. He never could get tired with his Aomine, neither would he make Aomine tired of him.

"Ugh, there's nothing on the TV. This sucks." Aomine complained as he turned off the TV. The blonde, who saw this, and then tried to amuse him and suddenly a great idea hit the blonde's mind right away. He smirked and he felt confident about this idea.

"Ne, Aominecchi~ I have a great idea. How about we play some basketball? You wanna try 1-on-1 with me? You know it's challenging~ so, how about it?" Ryouta grinned as he saw the bluenet's face perk up. All he could see was a smirked, a sign of accepting the challenge from the older male.

"Oh, you're in." Aomine replied as he got excited and can't wait for it.

"Oh my... is this even real?! This is damn awesome! Shit, I'm so happy. Can I try this on?" the happy expression, like a child getting his new toy, was all written all over Aomine's face as he checked out his older self's shoes. It was the Le Bron James that Kise bought for Aomine for his birthday present.

Ryouta smiled when he saw Aomine's face. _Exactly the same expression when I gave him those shoes. Ahomine._

"Sure, c'mon, let's go to the nearest basketball court near this apartment." Ryouta grinned, already waiting by the door. Aomine got the basketball and brought it along

They walk together side by side but Ryouta could see that expression he loved every time he asked Aomine to 1-on-1 when they were still in Teikou. The rush feeling that challenged your adrenaline and makes your blood and heart rush and beat faster than before. It was just the thrill they love, that was the very reason Ryouta never regretted Aomine ever since he had hit his head with a basketball, because the moment Ryouta saw Aomine's flawless basket style, he just fell in love with and felt drawn into it.

"It's here right? Great, nobody's here so that's means nobody will interfere. C'mon!" Aomine said as they finally reached the court, and changed his shoes.

"Hmph, don't think it'll be easy for you Aominecchi." Ryouta smirked.

"Heh, prove that with action, not talk, Ryouta." Aomine replied cockily.

"Hah, you'll be walking home with shame on your face if I beat you, you know!" the blonde laughed arrogantly.

"Heh, I'm afraid that person would be you." Aomine grab the ball and throw it to Ryouta.

Ryouta caught it and dribbled it, the next thing Aomine saw was a glimpse of yellow blonde hair. With such speed, Aomine grab the ball from behind the blonde. But it wasn't that easy, with Ryouta backing away fast and ready to run again to Aomine's amazement. It was very different; Ryouta was much faster than before!

_Now, the game has just begun, right?_ The dark blue eyes lit up with blazing fire inside. This was firing Aomine up; the feeling of how he wanted to make the other lose just rose higher. Oh, he would get that ball again and show the older male what he got.

* * *

"Huh, you're not that bad... I thought you would lose, Aominecchi." Ryouta said, panting with sweat all over his body as he slowed down and took some breath to catch up with Aomine, the score was draw for both and now they sprawled out on the ground as they take a rest for a while. Aomine also felt happy even though he had sweated as much as Kise did.

"Hmph, you're also the same. I thought you will change much, but nah." Aomine smirked.

"Hey, was that supposed to be an insult?! Hmph, you brat, Ahominecchi." Ryouta frowned and pouted.

"Oi, what the hell? What I meant was that you would always be the one of whom I considered interesting enough." Aomine said as he drank some water.

"Pfft," Ryouta, who heard this, just giggled. "You are really cute Aominecchi~" Ryouta grinned as he saw the tanned male choked out the waters he just drank.

"What the hell! Don't call a guy cute, dammit!" The bluenet retorted angrily.

"Ehh, but that's true! But why, though? You always called me cute anyway." Ryouta replied.

"It is, for you, not me." Aomine said, without giving buts for the blonde.

"Bhuuh, so unfair!" Ryouta said as he pouted again. But when he turned again to ask Aomine if he wanted to stopped by some restaurant to eat dinner, Kise felt a pair of lips touched his. It was fast and Kise felt the kiss still lingering as he touched his own lips when they parted away. He smiled by how innocent the kiss that Aomine gave.

Until he heard Aomine's stomache growled, and Ryouta laughed roared as Aomine punched Ryouta's arm to shut him up.

"Sorry, sorry... well, do you want to eat at some restaurant or do you want me to cook something for us~?" Ryouta asked as he wiped his tears.

"Whatever, either way is fine with me." Aomine replied sourly as he still felt angry being teased. 'The only one who can teased me is me. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Urgh, whatever.' Aomine thought.

"Talking about food, Momoicchi usually cooked for you when I couldn't come home." Ryouta laughed as he packed his bag and towel around shoulder.

"What? I wonder why I still could live until the future then. But either way, she would make me eat whatever she would make." Aomine added, waiting for Ryouta to be done.  
"Pffft, yeah." Ryouta ruffled Aomine's hair and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go home! I'll make a delicious hotpot!" Ryouta said as he dragged the bluenet.

* * *

The water was still trickling down Aomine's body as he turned off the shower and went on to wear his clothes that Ryouta put on the closet. He went to the living room as he dried his damp hair. He saw that Ryouta had already prepared the vegetables and meat in the hot pot, and now the blonde was asleep on the couch.

'Maybe he's tired, I mean, I'm also tired from the 1-on-1... it was so intense but awesome.' Aomine thought as he examined Ryouta's face. It was just a bit different with his Kise. Aomine touched the older male's face.

'His skin is still the same. His hair's a bit longer than Kise's. His shoulder are a little bit more broad than Kise. His nose is also a bit different with Kise's, but his lips are still the same. Plump and red, always enticing as ever.' Aomine said in his mind as he carressed the older's cheeks. It wasn't only Kise's beautiful face, but his sunny smile that also made Aomine's heart feel warm. He just fell head over heels with the blonde, just never showed it too much in front of him.

Aomine smiled as he saw the older male say his name in his sleep. He just couldn't imagine if Kise was away and gone from his life. He felt glad that he made Kise joined Teikou's basketball club.

"Kise Ryouta, I love you." The bluenet said as he kissed Ryouta's lips. He kept on kissing the older male until Ryouta jerked awake and gasped, making an opportunity for Aomine to slip his tongue in and Ryouta moaned into it as he grabbed Aomine's arms, pulling the bluenet closer, they parted away, needing air. Ryouta's face flushed as he hazily stared at Aomine, which just made Aomine feel turned on even more. The bluenet attacked Ryouta's neck and sucked on it happily as he growled, making Ryouta moan more. He pulled away as he saw the love bites he left for the older male. They kissed again as Aomine slipped his hand in Ryouta's shirt and teased Kise's nipples.

"A-Ahh, Aominecchi...mnh..." Ryouta's face became more flushed than before. Aomine bit on Ryouta's ear as Kise squealed and trembled. "S-such a... nnh... t-tease... ah!" Aomine pinched and groped the blonde's ass as he sucked Ryouta's collar bones. Ryouta's mind just couldn't focus, that's until Aomine's stomache growled and they became silent.

'Right, so, great, stomach. You picked the greatest time ever to let your sound out. Dammit, such a cockblock.' Aomine thought as he groaned and pulled away.

Ryouta just stared at the bluenette and laughed. His Aomine are just really cute, the blonde thought.

"C'mon, let's go eat! You must be hungry." Kise smiled and they prepared the hot pot and ate dinner happily, forgetting about the awkward moment as they chatted and watch a NBA games on TV.

* * *

Note : ukeru = lol

so yeah, i updated! sorry to make you wait and well... it's really long yeah? im sorry if you're bored or something

i know im not really good at writting lol so forgive me *cries

anyway i hope you like it, feel free to suggest me about next chapter about future aomine with kise! :D (cuz i dont have anything in my mind rly im seeking for ideas lololol so fail x'D)

thank you because you had read this! :D


End file.
